


Reflective; So Disconnected

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Josh woke up as a boy and sometimes he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflective; So Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> TW: brief implied eating disorder  
> title from the song "Daydreamer" by Young The Giant

Sometimes Josh woke up as a boy and everything felt right. He would grab a shirt from the clean pile and pull it over his head, lazily scratching at his bright blue hair. 

Sometimes Josh woke up as a girl and everything felt off center. She would scramble in her luggage for the single solitary bra she managed to pack along with the one shirt that made her feel feminine. She would spend at least 5 minutes brushing her hair and fussing over the one bit that just wouldn’t lay down. She would carefully apply her eyeliner, just the way her sister showed her how. She would paint her lips with her favorite shade of pink to match the tuft of hair on her head. 

Sometimes Josh woke up confused and everything felt wrong. They would curl up in their bunk with their arms wrapped around their stomach, biting their lip to keep from crying out loud. The size of their hands felt all wrong. They wanted their body to be smaller. Everything felt heavy. They needed to feel lighter. 

They would climb down from their bunk and quietly make their way to the tiny bus bathroom. They would run the water as they rocked back and forth in front of the toilet. They just wanted to feel lighter. They would press their back against the cold tile wall as Tyler came in to turn the water off. They would cry as Tyler held them and promised it would be okay. 

Sometimes Josh woke up as a boy and sometimes he didn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm slowly pulling myself out of writer's block and attempting to work on requests i got months ago. sorry.


End file.
